Believe Me, It's Just You
by Electrified by Evil
Summary: /I'm a Pokemon trainer. I won't share my gender with you, so you won't be biased to how I think and act. Maybe you will anyways. But onward, because this is my story. My name? Snooki./ PokeCrack! Ruby/Sapphire. Short chapters. Rating subject to change.
1. Introduction

Greetings, dear reader. This is my introduction to my crazy story. I am hoping that I can make it to at least fifty chapters, but we'll see.

No one was harmed from the making of this (maybe my sanity) but no Pokémon, humans, or rocks were hurt.

I wish for you to realize that I might be a little confused on what happens next, so please don't expect an answer if you question about what the main character is going to do.

I'm actually writing this story because one of my friends and I were having a conversation on MSN. We were talking about a weird teacher that we both have an odd fascination about and how my friend would:

_Brynosaur says:_

_One of these days I'm going to puke on Mrs J's shoe_

_And then ill get -5_

_But it'll be worth it_

Somehow we got to Pokémon, because dear Brynosaur restarted one of the Pokémon games B owns. I believe it is Ruby, but it could have been Sapphire. Nevertheless!

Onward into the land of insanity!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY Pokémon (though I do own several games and cheat codes). I do not own any of the songs that I may make reference to. **_**I don't even own the words in the story. **_**I DO, however, own this block of wood. **


	2. Meet Potato

Little Root Town was so boring! There were only a few people living here, and with no major events going on, ever, there was nothing to do. There wasn't even a Pokémon center here. So that's why, when I fell asleep watching the grass grow, I decided to go on a journey. My goal was much different that most trainers, though. My name is Snooki, and this is my story.

--

Just a side note, to make sure you don't think I'm insane, I would like to point out that my mother dropped me on the head a few times when I was little. We didn't own much too many games or toys, so I got bored easily. I didn't have many friends. Kids moved to Little Root only to get a Pokémon and rush out and battle the others in the grass. Their mothers waited for a few days for them to return, but when they didn't, they left too. Most went to find a job, but some actually tried to get a Pokémon too.

My mom said that my father named me. She also said that his father named him, and it was tradition to name their kid something weird. I liked my name, but others laughed at me. Well, I'd show them!

I often wonder what my mom will do when she realizes that I'm not coming back until I fulfilled my dream. Maybe she'd try and follow me, stealing a Pokémon from Professor Birch. Maybe she'll stay there. Maybe she'll accept a job at the place my dad works at.

My mom's name is a common name. 'Lisa Ann'. We have a last name, but really, I can't spell it. Too long. My dad, 'Mr. Nana', named me Snooki. Apparently it was the name of someone famous, but I didn't get who he meant. It didn't matter though.

--

So now that that's out of the way…

--

"I want a Treecko, please."

"Alright, here you are."

"That's not what I wanted. A _Treecko."_

"…This is a Treecko. See, the Pokédex says it is."

"No. I said I wanted a Torchic. Are you getting so old you can't hear me?"

"Excuse me for the mistake. Ah, here you are. Would you like to register a nickname for your new Torchic?"

"Old man, I'm getting fed up with you. I don't want a silly Pokémon. These are stupid and weak. I _told you I wanted a Mudkip!"_

"Fine! Here! Take them all! I don't care!"

I giggled and ran out, snatching the Pokédex as I left. I got all three starters! It was easy.

"Come on out you three, so I can give you a nickname!" I tossed the Pokéballs onto the ground, expecting them to pop out of them.

None did and they rolled away into the grass. I waited patiently for three seconds before kneeling down and looking for them.

"Come out come out, little Pokémon!"

It took me a minute or two, but I finally found one of the balls.

"Go, Pokémon!" I cried, pressing the button this time. It worked!

Out popped a Mudkip, and it tilted its head and 'Kip'd' at me.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" I questioned.

The Pokémon shrugged. "Okay, I'll name you… Potato!"

"Kip!"

"Good. Let's go! I want to train hard so we can finally meet my goal. I have this dream…"

But before I could tell my new Mudkip my ultimate dream, a Poochyena crossed my vision.

"POTATO! ATTACK THE BITCH!"

My faithful Mudkip tackled the Poochyena, growling and clawing at it. The wild Pokémon didn't stand a chance and looked like it was going to faint. I threw a Pokéball at it and it got sucked in, not coming out. The ball stopped wiggling and dinged.

"YEAH! SNOOKI IS THE BEST TRAINER EVER!"

I registered the nickname "Bitch" for the dog Pokémon and then went back home to talk to my mom. She healed my Pokémon (I have no idea how) and then I left without her realizing that I was leaving forever.

--

Halfway up to Oldale Town, I came across a trainer. I scooted around then and healed my Pokémon (again) at the Pokémon Center in Oldale. I put both Pokéballs on my belt and started walking up to a faded brown sign.

"Route 103."

I nodded and took off running, smiling as I ran through large patches of grass. I could level my Pokémon here, and then move on to find my dream-

"Wingull!" A bird screeched, looming over me.

I panicked and tossed a Pokéball at it, fumbling with opening it. Bitch appeared and growled at it.

"Uh, use tackle, Bitch!" I commanded, checking her moves with my Pokédex.

She ran at the Wingull, but the bird just hovered in the air, out of reach. The bird seemed to laugh, then opened its beak and spurted water over my Pokémon. I started laughing, but then I realized that my Bitch had fainted.

GAHH! I'll get you yet, Wingull!"

I pressed the button on both Pokéballs I had and switched Bitch for Potato.

"You can do it, Potato! Beat this bird!"

Potato took the initiative and tackled the bird, leaping up and dragging it down. The bird cried out its name and I threw a Pokéball at it. My cute Potato held it down with its paws until the light sucked it up.

"Come on…come on…" I watched the red and white sphere on the ground, waiting for it to stop wiggling and make the confirmation noise. Finally it dinged.

"YES! My Humps, welcome to the team."

I brought my team back to the Pokémon Center in Oldale Town. While they were being healed, I snuck away to the Pokémart and bought some supplies. I was only able to buy a few things, since I didn't have that much money. I had three thousand Pokédollars, which got me two more Pokéballs and four potions. I would save the rest for when I needed more.

When I got back to the Center, I saw some chick trying to take my Pokémon.

"HEY! THOSE ARE MINE! BITCH, MY HUMPS, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITH ANOTHER TRAINER!"

Nurse Joy looked pained with her mistake and I snatched my Pokémon back, satisfied with the reaction by the chick.

"Don't ever try to take my Bitch. Got that?" I challenged, sneering and leaving quickly.

--

I walked all through the night, not feeling any fatigue, even though I had been on my feet for almost twenty-four hours. I came across many random Pokémon, blasting through them by using all three of my Pokémon at once. I leveled them up bit by bit, monitoring their progress using my Pokédex.

By the time I got to Petalburg City, all three of my Pokémon were level ten. Of course, I stayed there for three days, spending time battling wild and tame Pokémon. I tried to capture one kids Taillow, but then I learned that it was level three and I didn't waste any more time with it.

Petalburg City was clean. Like, really clean. It smelled good, too. It might have been all the flower petals that were strewn everywhere, but I also thought it was because it was nestled in the forest. Forests were always clean.

I healed my Pokémon right away and then went to challenge the Gym Leader.

When I walked into the doors, two things happened. I ran into a kid and fell on my butt. One of my Pokémon was released from its ball and I hurriedly returned it.

"Oh, sorry!" the boy apologized.

"I'm fine. My name's Snooki!"

"I'm Wally" he said shyly.

"Nice to meet you. Is the gym leader here?" I looked over him, trying to see if he was.

"Yes. He leant my a Pokémon to help me catch my first Pokémon." This Wally boy coughed and I felt a little bad.

"I can help you, if you want." I did just pick up some extra Pokéballs…

"Really??" he looked excited.

"Sure. It's not a problem, really."

--

We went outside and ran through the grass together. He coughed a lot, but he looked happy. I had Potato at the ready, and he held a ball too. I think it had one of the Leaders Pokémon in it, to help the kid catch one of his own.

"Hey, a Ralts!"

I moved over to where Wally was standing, watching the battle. He actually handled the Pokémon really well.

"Ralts, Ralts, everywhere there's Ralts." I sang.

Wally looked at me funny. "No there aren't. Ralts are really rare."

I fought the urge to giggle. "That's what they want you to think."

He finally held his hand out for the Pokéball and I handed it to him. He caught the Ralts, thanked me, and ran away, speaking of becoming the best trainer in the world. I walked on, muttering about how I had a better dream.


End file.
